Broken Contract, Broken Hearts
by Forgotten by Love
Summary: She didn't want to become like her parents so she came up with the perfect plan, but then he ruined everything by giving her his heart. (2014 NaNoWriMo attempt)
1. The Proposal

**Chapter One  
>Proposal<strong>

Yoona sighed as she checked over the progress of her transformation in the mirror. This was always her least favorite part of living up to her status. Her hair was pulled up into the most perfect ponytail that she had ever seen and curled just enough so that not a single strand was long enough to reach her neck. Helping to keep the top controlled rested a thin headband, separating her bangs from the rest of her hair. Her bangs had curled and brushed into a left side bang, gathering in front of her ear. Out of habit she tucked the curl behind her ear, but swiftly her stylist slapped her hand gently and returned them to their rightful place. Yoona rolled her eyes.

"Now don't make that face," the stylist complained as she took Yoona by the arm and guided her back into a seat, "we're almost finished."

"I hope so," Yoona muttered.

"Just hold still," the woman ordered as she lifted Yoona's chin.

Gently, she started painting her lips a shade of pink before moving on to the rest of her face. By the time she was finished, Yoona's eyes were gracefully outlined in black, coming to a point on the corners, her lids were painted a smoky blue, and her cheek bones presented with a tinge of pink. While the stylist went about selecting earrings, Yoona glanced in the mirror to see a doll looking back at her. She sighed again.

"I've never seen a woman so unhappy to dress up for her own engagement party," the stylist complained as she started to attach small, white, double-heart earrings to Yoona's earlobes. "There, let's take a look at you," she announced as she pulled Yoona out of the chair by her wrist and lead her over to the mirror tri-fold.

Yoona stepped up onto the platform and allowed the stylist to fawn over her some more. She felt like a child as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was white, had an a-frame skirt that went about halfway down her thigh with lace at the bottom, and the top consisted of a toga-style left shoulder tank with some ruffles off the shoulder. On her right wrist was a simple white bracelet that hung loose around the base of her hand. The outfit was completed with a pair of white, closed toe heels.

"Well?" the stylist asked, her eyes begging for a vote of approval.

"Are we finished?" Yoona begged.

The stylist nodded nervously.

"Thank god," Yoona breathed a sigh of relief. "It's perfect," she smiled reassuringly as she placed her hand on the stylist's shoulder.

_But I'm only human_.  
>Yoona's phone started singing from inside her purse across the room indicating an incoming phone call.<br>_And I bleed when I fall down.  
><em>Yoona crossed the room.  
><em>I'm only human.<br>_She started digging in her purse.  
><em>And I crash and I break down.<br>_Yoona held her phone in her hand and saw it was her mother calling and sighed as she debated on whether to answer it or not.  
><em>Your words in my head<br>Knives in my heart  
>You build me up and then I fall apart<br>Cause I'm only human._

With a sigh, Yoona hit "accept" and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she tried not to sound annoyed.

"What took so long, dear," her mother scolded.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Yoona questioned.

"Don't you dare joke around like that," her mother scoffed from the other end.

"Sorry, Eomma," Yoona let out a small laugh. "Just perfecting tonight's look."

"Oh good, didn't I tell you Jang Yeongyu was perfect?" her mother celebrated. "Now hurry up dear, we don't want to keep people waiting. And how embarrassing would it be if your fiance arrived...?"

"Eomma, relax, everything is right on schedule," Yoona interrupted before her mother could continue. "I'll see you soon."

With that Yoona hung up and tucked her bangs behind her ear in frustration.

"Would you stop that," the stylist complained as she appeared next to Yoona and readjusted her bangs again. "I don't want to have to follow you around all night fixing your hair. Just leave it alone."

Yoona laughed. "All right, all right. Well, I guess I'd better get going."

"Good luck."

With that Yoona took her leave and headed towards the party room.

"Seonbae, you have to tell her how you feel," Jandi pressed.

"If you tell her, it's over," Yijung argued. "Her rules, remember?"

"Things have changed," Jandi insisted. "You guys have been through so much together."

"You obviously still don't know how stubborn she can be," Yijung rolled his eyes.

"No, I just think that the situation has changed is all," Jandi argued. "She made that rule because she was afraid of turning into her parents, but that's not going to happen. The situation is totally different than it was with her parents. Tell him, Goo Joonpyo," she insisted as she tapped her husband's arm with the back of her hand, demanding backup.

"Yeah, totally different," Joonpyo agreed.

"How?" Yijung scoffed.

"Well, for instance, her parents only ever dated each other before they got married. They didn't know what it felt like to be with other people, that's why they didn't work. However, Seonbae here has been the Korean Casanova since, what, his preteen years?" Jandi started as Joonpyo nodded in agreement. "And now the Casanova is choosing her over that life-style."

"Don't listen to these two love-birds," Yijung rolled his eyes as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and shoved it into his friend's hand. "Just go out there, give her the ring her mother picked out, enjoy the party, and keep your mouth shut. Then, at least you'll be able to marry her."

Woobin looked as if he was giving it some serious thought as he opened the ring box to reveal a double-banded ring covered in diamonds with a large heart shaped diamond sitting on top. He held in a grimace as he thought about putting that ring on her finger.

"Where's Jihoo?" he asked as he looked up and closed the box.

"He should be here any minute," Joonpyo reassured him.

"He better be," Woobin started pacing as he seemed to be weighing his options.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, an older lady almost fell down the stairs out front," Jihoo apologized as he raced into the room.

"There you are!" Woobin practically jumped out of his skin. "Did you get it?"

"Of course I did," Jihoo laughed as he reached into his pocket.

"Get what?" Yijung asked confused.

Jihoo and Woobin seemed to ignore the others in the room completely as they exchanged a small box. Woobin opened the box and his eyes lit up. "It's perfect, man, thanks."

"You picked it out, I just picked it up," Jihoo insisted.

"What is it?" Jandi insisted as she pushed between them to get a better look. As soon as her eyes landed on the box she gasped in excitement.

"What?" Joonpyo demanded, he hated being left out.

Jihoo moved out of the way so that Woobin could show off the item. The box contained another engagement ring. This one had a simple white gold band and an inlaid princess cut.

"No way!" Joonpyo laughed as he pulled the ring out of the box and started inspecting it. That's when Jandi gasped again and snatched it out of his hand. "Hey!" he complained.

"Shut up," Jandi waved her hand at him as she tiled the ring in the light to see in inside of the band. "'All my love always and forever,'" she read the English inscription. "Oh my god, it's perfect!"

"You got her another ring?" Yijung complained.

"Well, I certainly can't propose to her with this," Woobin pointed out as he put the first ring on the dresser next to him. "It doesn't match her at all."

"Seonbae is right, this is exactly Eonni's style," Jandi beamed in excitement. "I can't believe you're actually going to propose!"

"Of course he's going to propose," Yijung rolled his eyes. "This is an engagement party."

"You know what I mean," Jandi glared.

"Time to go," Jihoo announced as he looked at the time.

Woobin reclaimed the ring and returned it to its box before safely tucking the box into his pocket and heading for the door.

"Wait, wait, wait," Yijung moved to block him. "Just...think about what you're doing."

"I have thought about it," Woobin insisted.

"I mean, really think about it. Really think about the consequences of telling her the truth. Can you do that for me?" Yijung begged. "Just take a second and think about it."

Woobin paused as he took a deep breath and pretended to seriously think about it. "I thought about it, and I'm doing this," he replied as he pushed passed his friend.

"Don't expect my sympathy when this all goes downhill!" Yijung called after him in frustration.

"He'll be fine," Joonpyo insisted as he patted his friend on the back.

"Let's get to the party and await the celebration," Jihoo agreed as he started leading the way.

"No kidding, I gotta get this on video," Joonpyo laughed like a child as he headed for the party room and his friends followed.

As Woobin reached the top of the stairs his eyes landed on his fiancé-to-be and he froze, stunned. She stood looking at the clock as she fought with her own urge to pick at the pink nail polish on her fingers. Her eyes scanned to the sides in frustration before looking down the stairs. As soon as she saw him, he watched a sense of relief overtake her.

"There you are!" she greeted. "Where have you been?" she demanded as she started to brush her bangs behind her ear, but stopped herself by slapping her own hand.

"What was that?" Woobin questioned, pointing to her hands.

"My stylist doesn't want me tucking my bangs behind my ear, but it's a habit of mine, but my mother really recommended this stylist so…" she started rambling as she reached up to tuck her hair and slapped her own hand away again. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed. Everything has to be perfect tonight. Everyone is watching and I haven't afford…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Woobin interrupted as he placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Everything is going to be fine," he reassured her as he looked her directly in the eye. "You look perfect and nothing is going to go wrong. You need to just relax and enjoy tonight."

"Enjoy? You've got to be kidding me. How can I possibly enjoy tonight? Remember, my family is under constant scrutiny…" she started to argue.

Woobin shook his head as he pulled her into a gentle hug. "You're not alone," he reassured her as he could sense her relax.

"Thanks, I needed that," she smiled as she stepped back and took a deep breath. "Shall we?"

Woobin offered his arm and Yoona took it. They walked together up the last flight of stairs to their entrance. When Yoona have the cue, their entrance was announced to the guests. Both doors in front of them were pulled open and they stepped into the room as their guests clapped and celebrated their arrival. They entered onto the top platform of another staircase that lead down in front of them to where a group of guests had already gathered to greet them. Two stair cases also extended down to each side of their platform.

Yoona smiled and inhaled deeply through her nose, holding her composure as she looked out over the crowd and made eye contact with her parents across the room. She stepped forward and realized that Woobin wasn't following. Realizing that this was a big step for him too, she decided to give him a moment to process and take the heat off of him, so she started to pull her arm out of his. Quickly, Woobin caught her hand and held her there.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she turned to look at him, concerned.

"Nothing, I just…" Woobin cleared his throat, his nerves starting to get the better of him.

"The ring," Yoona sighed in realization. "Don't worry; you don't have to give it to me yet. You can slip it on my finger later in front of our parents; it doesn't have to be so public."

In the crowd, the other members of F4 and Jandi shifted to the bottom of the stairs to get the best view. Jandi grabbed a fist full of Joonpyo's sleeve as he pulled out his phone and zoomed in on the couple at the top of the stairs.

"He's gonna do it," Jandi whispered excitedly as Joonpyo started recording.

"Just give me a minute," Woobin asked as he stepped back, pulling her back up to the platform.

"Are you okay?" Yoona asked, starting to panic.

"I'm fine," Woobin smiled as he unhooked her arm, never releasing her hand.

"What is…" Yoona's words trailed off as Woobin lowered onto one knee.

"Tae Yoona," Woobin addressed her from his knew kneeling position as he held her hand with both of his, "We've known each other for a long time."

"What are you doing?" Yoona whispered, her panic growing as she bent her knees to get closer to him. Woobin reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. "I said you didn't have to do this here," she insisted as her bangs fell into her face. Once again, she moved to tuck her hair behind her ear and slapped her hand away. As Woobin started to open the box, Yoona closed her eyes and sighed, figuring that he just wanted to get it over with. "Fine, just hurry up," she gave in as she held her left hand out for the ring.

Woobin pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. Then, he held her hand as he rose to his feet. "Yoona, I have to confess something," his voice was serious as he stepped closer to her. "I made a promise as a child that I haven't kept and I've been lying to stay by your side."

Yoona opened her eyes, "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

Woobin reached up and tucked her bangs behind her ear gently, "I love you," he whispered, and then brought his lips to meet hers. When she didn't push him away, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. When he felt her hand touch his chest he thought it was over, but she still didn't push him away, in fact, it felt for a brief moment, like she was kissing him back. His heart was pounding, everything was going perfect. Maybe Jandi was right and this would work out after all.

From the bottom of the staircase, the crowd started clapping and cheering for the couple. Joonpyo even let out a whistle of excitement.

As the whistle reacher Yoona's ears, her eyes popped open again and she pulled away from Woobin. Her eyes lowered to her hands resting on his chest and narrowed in on the ring on her left hand.

"What happened to the ring my mother picked out?" she asked as she ran her hand over the simple ring, she would never admit it but this ring was a million times better than the one she had seen before.

"I couldn't give you that ring," Woobin admitted as he held her hand. "If I had, none of this would mean anything."

"It's not supposed to mean anything," Yoona insisted as she pulled her hands away from him and pulled the ring off her finger. As the light scattered across the inside of the ring, the inscription caught her eye. _All my love always and forever_. "Oh my god," she gasped as she dropped the ring in shock. "You're serious about this!" she tried to keep her voice low enough that the crowd at the bottom of the stairs couldn't hear, but she was losing it, her perfect plan was falling apart before her very eyes, and what was worse, it was falling apart in front of so many people. She couldn't be any more embarrassed.

Woobin sighed as he gripped her left hand once more and lowered to one knee to retrieve the ring. "Tae Yoona," he started, raising his voice confidently.

"Don't do this," she begged as she tried to discretely pull her hand away.

"When we first agreed to get married, we were both just children trying to escape our biggest fears of turning into our parents. When I agreed, I never imagined how much I would grow to love and care for you so deeply," he continued, never breaking eye contact. "I am no longer afraid of becoming my parents because I have realized how special you are to me and that nothing will ever be more important than that. I can only hope that through the years I have proven to you that your biggest fears will not be realized with me."

"Woobin," Yoona begged, trying more forcefully to pull her hand away while resisting the urge to cover her ears and tune him out.

"Tae Yoona," Woobin once again raise his projection as he held the ring up, wanting the whole world to hear this proposal, "will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?"

The crowd at the bottom of the stairs cheered again in excitement, having never expected such a romantic moment to happen at this particular engagement party.

"I promise," Woobin continued in a softer tone under the cheers, his eyes begging her to listen to him, "you will never feel the shame that you have felt while watching your parents. I will never cheat on you or make you feel alone. As long as you take my hand now, I'll never even ask you to love me," he insisted. "Just being by your side for the rest of my life will be enough."

Yoona breathed out in disbelief. Woobin felt a sense of hope wash over him as he watched her eyes soften and what he could only interpret as a sense of relief and happiness wash over her. However, Yoona's mind was reeling. She couldn't think of a graceful way to get out of this predicament, but she knew she had to do something. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Fine."


	2. Rejection

**Chapter Two  
><strong>**Rejection**

Woobin's heart jumped as he felt his face lift in excitement. Without skipping a beat, he moved to place the ring back on her finger. Yoona balled her hand into a fist and pulled it away from him before he could get the ring on. Woobin froze, taken aback by her actions. She had said fine, but was rejecting the ring? This made no sense.

Yoona turned to face the crowd and made eye contact with her parents before announcing in a firm voice, "This engagement is cancelled!"

The crowd gasped and started muttering to one another, trying to figure out where Woobin had gone wrong. Yijung sighed and shook his head as he tried to convince Joonpyo to stop recording.

"It has been made clear to me during this display that Woobin-ssi is not able to carry out his end of the agreement that comes with this marriage," Yoona explained apologetically. "I apologize for any inconvenience this outcome has caused any of our guests; I know many of you have traveled great distances to be here today. Please, enjoy the remainder of the party and make yourselves comfortable."

Woobin still couldn't move, he felt like he was sinking in quicksand and there was nothing he could do to save himself.

"I however, will be taking my leave," Yoona announced with an apologetic bow. "There is much to tend to with this cancellation."

With that, Yoona turned to retreat out the door they had entered through together. Woobin, sensing it was his last chance, flew to his feet and he caught her by the hand, pulling her back to him in a last ditch effort to change her mind. She had kissed him back before, maybe he could convince her that she loved him too if he could only get her to do it again. He pulled her in and could feel the warmth of her lips on his. Yoona was too quick to let his plan succeed. Before their lips could meet again, Yoona struck him across the face with all her strength, sending him crashing to the floor in the doorway.

The crowd gasped in shock as the members of F4 started rushing up the stairs. Yoona wiped her lips in frustration as she turned and took off at a dash.

"Eonni!" Jandi called after her in desperation as she reached the top of the stairs and didn't slow down.

Woobin grabbed her by the wrist to stop her from following his ex-fiancé.

"But, Seonbae," Jandi objected as she tried to break free to go after her.

"It's not use," Woobin shook his head. "Just give her some space."

Jandi surrendered and they all stood gathered around their friend, unsure of what to do next. Woobin, still couldn't bring himself to get off the floor, he had been sure that Yoona would accept him.

Another group of four men brushed passed the F4 and followed Yoona's exit path and Woobin just watched them go.

"Who are…?" Jandi pointed after them, confused.

"That's the band that she worked with in Japan," Woobin explained as he shifted so that he was leaning against the doorframe. "They're like her brothers. If anyone can calm her down right now, it's them."

"Oh my god," Jandi gasped as she realized who they were. "You mean, they're the ones…." Woobin nodded. "When you…" Woobin nodded again and Jandi clapped in excitement.

"You're becoming a lot more girly, lately," Jihoo commented as he ruffled Jandi's hair.

"Shut up," Jandi complained as she smoothed out her hair.

"I told you this whole thing was a bad idea," Yijung pointed out as he joined his friend on the floor.

Woobin didn't reply. His brain was already trying to figure out how to fix what had happened and wondering if it was even possible.

Yoona fled the building as fast as she could and made her way to the only place that she could find some peace: the ice rink. When she arrived, everything was dark, but she left the lights off using her cell phone for a flashlight as she made her way to the locker room. She located her well worn skates and laced them onto her feet. Then, she made her way out to the ice. With no music, she just let herself glide around the ice, performing every trick she could think of, one after another, to get her mind off of what had just happened.

Jin scrambled to gather cash from his wallet to pay the taxi driver. He was running late and he didn't want to waste any more time than necessary. Before the car even came to a complete stop, he was pushing the door open and stepping out onto the curb. The taxi driver seemed just as happy to be rid of him, taking off as soon as the door swung shut. Jin checked his watch again and shook his head as he stepped towards the stairs leading to the entrance. As he looked up, though, a streak of white to his right caught his attention. He followed the blur with his eyes and recognized the figure retreating from the building at full speed. Deciding not to go inside, he followed after the girl.

He figured something bad must have happened for her to be running like this, and his suspicions were confirmed when the chase ended at an ice rink. Whenever she was upset, the ice rink was one of the only places she could find comfort. He watched her go in and followed from a distance. He watched her use her cell phone to navigate through the dark and slip into the locker room. He took that opportunity to make his way into the stands. He knew he had to give her time to collect herself before offering his shoulder to lean on.

When she slid out onto the ice, she didn't appear any calmer than she had been. She race around the rink, gaining more and more speed. Then, she started jumping, spinning, and twirling in combinations that he could tell were all anger and frustration driven. He could no longer just sit and watch her simply perform tricks; he knew that she would never feel better just stewing in her own anger like that. He had to get her out of her head. He found the audio panel, plugged in his ipod, and located a microphone.

As Yoona came out of a triple axel, the sound of a gentle guitar reached her ears. She looked up towards the speakers, trying to figure out where the music was coming from.

"Naraei to uso no naka de bukiyou na ai seoi (_translation: amid conspiracies and lies I carry this clumsy love)  
><em>Jikan ni oware iya natteta hi ni (_translation: on days when I was pushed for time and hated it)  
><em>Sukoshi jiyuu kanji ta" _(translation: I felt a little freedom)_

A familiar voice joined the music as a figure started moving down the bleachers. The figure shined their cell phone flashlight so that his face was revealed and Yoona felt a sense of relief as she smiled up at him.

"Ato nanen kasureba omoide ni naru dakara _(translation: In a few years this will be a memory, so)  
><em>Wasure kaketeta kioku to ima wo futo kasanete mitanda _(translation: I suddenly tried to put now together with the memories I was beginning to forget)  
><em>Taisetsu na mono kakae sugite aruki zuraku natta kyou _(translation: Today I'm carrying so many precious things that it's hard to walk)_"

He smiled back at her and flashed the light around, encouraging her to continue. Yoona closed her eyes and let the music guide her around the ice. Jin continued singing through the entire song, he could tell that she was finally calming down as the song progressed and her skating became more and more graceful. He finished standing at the entrance to the ice.

"Kitto soko ni wa naita bun no egao ga matter _(translation: surely as many smiles as the tears you've shed are waiting for you)  
><em>Jibun wo shinjite _(translation: believe in yourself)_"

In great relief, Yoona reopened her eyes and skated straight for the figure at the entrance. "Jin-nii-san!" she greeted happily, switching into Japanese, as she ran right into him.

Jin braced himself, holding onto the wall next to the door as he embraced the girl.

"I've missed you so much," Yoona admitted as she squished him in a hug. "How have you been? How's life in America?"

"Everything's going great," Jin reassured her as he patted her back. "Now, are you going to tell me what's got you so upset?"

"Oh…I take it you weren't at the party?" she cringed as she pulled away and moved to slide away.

Jin grabbed her wrist gently. "I was running a bit late," he admitted. "By the time I got there, the white flash was racing out of the building."

Yoona couldn't resist a small chuckle. "Well, long story short, the wedding is off," she explained.

"What happened?" Jin demanded.

"That's what we'd like to know," another familiar voice joined in as the lights burst to life.

"Guys," Yoona greeted with an embarrassed smile as they ran down to gather around the entrance to the ice.

"Long time no see, Akanishi," the tallest in the group, Taguchi, greeted as he patted Jin on the back.

"Are you all right, Yuna-chan," the more feminine one, Tatsuya, remained focused on the girl, not getting side tracked with the presence of the ex-member of their group.

"I'm fine, Ta-chan," Yoona reassured him. "Things just didn't go as planned, is all," she shrugged, "back to square one."

"What went wrong?" Kazuya questioned.

"I fell in love with her," Woobin announced his own presence in Japanese as he headed straight for the group, his eyes locked in on Yoona.

Yoona backed away onto the ice, and then took off, using the wind in her ears to block him out.

"We have to talk about this!" Woobin insisted, switching back into Korean, as he reached the edge of the ice. He really didn't want to run the risk of slipping while chasing after her, but he was prepared to do his best to convince her to speak with him. He still held hope that he might be able to change her mind if he just didn't give up.

"You want to talk about this?" Yoona scoffed as she rolled her eyes, the conversation transitioning into their own native language.

"Yes!" Woobin begged, stepping out onto the ice.

Yoona raced towards him and skidded to a stop right in front of him, covering him in ice and causing him to fall backwards onto his rear. "Fine, let's talk. Since when did you start lying to me?" she demanded as she looked down at him, her hands balled into fists from frustration.


	3. Fall Out

**Chapter Three  
>Fall Out<strong>

"What?" Woobin stammered.

"Well, as far as I know up until yesterday you swore up and down that you were still one hundred percent with me on our contract. I'm sure you didn't just wake up today and start having these feelings."

"Of course not," Woobin agreed as he climbed to his feet.

"So when did the lying start?" Yoona asked again as she backed away out of his arms length. "In other words, when should I have stopped trusting you and been looking for a plan B?"

Woobin glanced to the group of onlookers which had multiplied as the other members of F4 had arrived. "Do we have to do this here?" he asked, suddenly realizing how exposed he felt.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do, I don't think you get the luxury of privacy over this matter. I sure as hell didn't get that," Yoona crossed her arms.

Woobin carefully moved towards her on the ice. "She said never look back," he started to sing shyly.

Yoona's eyes squinted as she tried to figure out what he was doing.

"…whatever you face. She said never look back sou furi mukazu tsuyoku takaku, gonna go my way," Woobin continued. (_translation: she said never look back. Yeah, don't look back, be strong, fly high, gonna go my way)_

Yoona gasped and covered her mouth as she realized what he was referring too. "Are you serious?" she scowled in disbelief.

Woobin shrugged and nodded.

"That was almost ten years ago!" Yoona scolded as she moved forward to hit him. "How could you do this to me?" she demanded as she repeatedly pounded him.

Woobin allowed her to take out her frustration on him as he focused on not falling to the ground. When he realized just how much she was starting to lose it, he grabbed her by the arms and tried to guide her away from their audience. She started fighting him, not wanting to follow him anywhere. With a sigh, Woobin reached down to scoop her into his arms.

"Stop fighting or we're both going to hit the ice," he ordered as he lifted her off the ground.

She almost started resisting again, but thought better of it and crossed her arms in objection as she refused to look at him. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

Woobin didn't answer as he carefully shuffled across the ice to the other door that lead back to the locker room area.

Once they were out of everyone's eyesight, Woobin returned her to her feet and set her free to continue pummeling him if she wanted. To his surprise, she didn't continue, instead she turned her back on him and made her way over to a bench in the hallway. She sat down and buried her face in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked out loud, but Woobin could tell she was only talking to herself. "Everything was perfect, how could I not have seen this coming?"

Woobin walked over and squatted down in front of her so he could be at her level. "Listen to me," he spoke softly, placing his hands gently on the insides of her elbows, "this doesn't have to change anything."

Yoona scoffed as she sat up and tried to pull away from him again.

"No, listen to me," he objected as she held her hands. "Just because I changed my mind doesn't mean I'm expecting you to think any different of our situation."

"How can I…"

Woobin gave her a look that stopped her from continuing. "From what I've always understood, you want a marriage based on business relations, not emotions."

Yoona nodded.

"That hasn't changed. If we marry, the business arrangement still stands."

"But…"

"The other half is your fear of becoming your parents," Woobin acknowledged. "Listen, your parents married because they loved each other and eventually they just stopped having those feelings…."

"Exactly…"

"Just listen," Woobin insisted. "Jandi explained this perfectly, and it makes sense. Your parents only knew each other when they got married, that's why it didn't work. But we're different I'm the Korean Casanova and I'm choosing you over all the other women I've ever known."

Yoona didn't look convinced.

"And what's more, I'm not asking you to feel the same about me," Woobin encouraged. "I would be happy just to be by your side for the rest of my life."

"You say that now," Yoona sighed as she pulled her hand free to caress his cheek. "But what about five years from now? Ten? Twenty? A lifetime next to the person you love knowing they will never love you back…I wouldn't wish that hell on my worst enemy."

"If my choices are living with the one I love without reciprocation of those feelings and living without the one I love, I choose the first one any day," Woobin argued.

"Then I guess it's best that it's not your choice," Yoona shrugged as she retracted her hand. "I will not marry you. One day you'll be able to move on and find someone new to love."

"Why are you so afraid?" Woobin asked, starting to get frustrated with this logic contest.

"Because people's feelings change!" Yoona snapped.

"Exactly!" Woobin agreed. "Imagine this, you find a new guy who doesn't fall in love with you before the wedding. Then, fast forward a few years and you both start to love each other. Then what are you going to do? Because that happens all of the time with arranged marriages."

Yoona didn't respond. She had never thought about that possibility.

"Would you divorce him because of that?" Woobin pressed.

"Of course not," she replied.

"Then why are you so sure that that can't happen with us?" Woobin asked, his voice softening again, begging her to see reason.

"Stop trying to confuse me," she begged as she covered her ears. "My mind is made up. Please, just leave. We're through."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? It's not the end of the world to have someone love you, trust me…"

"But, I can't trust you." The words jumped out of Yoona's mouth before she could think.

"What?" Woobin blinked, he didn't expect that response at all.

"I mean…" Yoona bit her lip, trying to figure out how she could take back what she said, or explain it in a way that wouldn't hurt him, but she came up short. "I can't trust you," she stated again as she shook her head slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"How can I possibly trust you?" she asked, looking him in the eye. "You've admitted to lying to me for the past ten years, and I didn't have a clue. How can I trust you not to lie to me in the future?"

Woobin had to admit defeat on this one. There was nothing he could say to defend himself.

"I'm sorry," Yoona apologized as she rose to her feet and brushed past him. "I don't think we should even see each other again until you've found a way to move past this," she encouraged.

With that, Yoona returned to the locker room, leaving Woobin to his thoughts. She quickly changed back into her heels, returning her skates to her locker, and then returned to the group of concerned friends still waiting by the ice rink.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized in Japanese as she got their attention. "Needless to say, that's not exactly the type of scene people enjoying sharing."

"Are you all right?" Tatsuya asked, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"I'm fine," she gave a small smile as she patted his hand in reassurance. Then, she turned to the F4 and addressed them in Korean so that Jandi would understand. "You guys may want to go be with him" she encouraged. "He's probably going to need some support."

"But, Eonni, why?" Jandi asked. Yoona could see the disappointment in her eyes regarding the couple's breaking up.

"This is just the way things have to be," Yoona sighed. "I've already told him this, but I think it is best I don't see you guys until he has moved on. I don't want to make things more complicated than it already is."

"Why do you always shut people out?" Yijung questioned, starting to seriously feel for his friend's situation.

"I don't always shut people out," Yoona defended.

"Yes, you do," Yijung argued. "Just like when we were kids with Goo Joonpyo…"

"Let's not go there," Joonpyo interrupted as he laughed nervously. "Why don't we just go take care of Woobin and give Yoona some space?"

"Thank you," Yoona smirked as she gave him a courtesy nod.

With that, the F4 headed off towards the locker rooms to find their friend.

"What was that all about?" Tanaka asked, returning the conversation to Japanese.

"Nothing," Yoona shrugged. "Wanna go somewhere? I could really use a drink after all of that, and before I go home to face my parents."

The six guys all agreed and headed out.

"Seonbae!" Jandi called out when they entered the hallway and saw Woobin sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. She had never seen him so down before and it was a little unsettling.

Yijung sighed as he put his hand in his pocket.

"Don't say it," Woobin spoke before Yijung could even draw a breath to speak.

"What? 'I told you so'? I would never," Yijung chuckled innocently. "What I was actually going to say is 'Let's go get drunk.'"

"I'm not sure that's the best way to handle this situation," Jandi insisted.

"Don't speak of what you don't know," Yijung stated. "There's a process to getting over women, you just wouldn't understand."

Jandi raised her eyebrow in annoyance as she watched Yijung pulled Woobin to his feet.

"You coming Jihoo? Joonpyo?" Yijung asked as he led Woobin away from the scene of the breakup.

"Sure," Jihoo shrugged, he didn't have any other plans and a night of clubbing seemed like fun that he hadn't had in a while.

"Of course," Joonpyo laughed his tell-tale I'm-going-to-get-in-trouble laugh.

"Well, I'm not about to support this," Jandi objected.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning," Joonpyo shrugged as he started after his friends.

"Excuse me?" Jandi scolded as she grabbed his ear.

"I mean, later tonight?" Joonpyo questioned as he winced trying to get his ear back in one piece.

"And you wanted to get yourself one of those?" Yijung scoffed as he punched Woobin in the arm. "You wouldn't have survived."

Woobin let out a weak laugh. Jandi released her husband, gave him a peck on the cheek, and told them all to be safe.

It was just like the old times for the members of F4. They went to their favorite clubs, drank, and Yijung brought in some women to accompany them. After a few clubs, Joonpyo decided that he had better head home, after all there's only so many girls you can watch your friends make out with before it gets boring that you're alone. Jihoo decided to leave with Joonpyo, figuring the night would probably get less tame once the married one left.

As Yijung poured more alcohol down Woobin's throat and surrounded him with more and more women, he could see his friend starting to loosen up and fall back into his old clubbing routines. Not long after Jihoo and Joonpyo departed, Yijung had Woobin on the dance floor charming women left and right. He knew it was probably just a show but at least the wallowing had stopped.

As it reached midnight, Yijung was getting ready to call it a night. That's when he ran into Cu Gaeul on the dance floor. They had been one of those on-again-off-again couples for the past ten years and were currently in an off-again time span. However, with how much alcohol was in his system and the type of day he had been through, she looked like a pretty good escape. Gaeul was just as drunk and had just caught her last fling cheater on her. It didn't take long for the two of them to decide the wanted to get away together.

Yijung returned to the table he had left Woobin at to check on him before taking off.

"Hey, where'd your guest go?" Yijung asked, noticing that Woobin now sat alone.

"She left a while ago," Woobin waved it off as if it weren't a big deal. "But I got my eyes on a better fish."

"Atta boy," Yijung celebrated as he rubbed Woobin's shoulders and then patted them. "Listen, I'm gonna take off."

"But…"

"Are you ready?" Gaeul asked, coming over and clinging to Yijung's arm.

"Oh, I see how it is," Woobin snickered as he waved to the girl. "Jandi is gonna kill you," he whispered to his friend.

"You sure you're good, man?" Yijung asked.

"Yeah, I'm fantastic," Woobin insisted. "Go, have fun. But don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Yijung gathered his stuff and headed out with his arm around Gaeul.

"Where'd your friend go?" a woman's voice asked as the bench beside Woobin became occupied once again.

"He found another old friend to play with," Woobin answered as he fill his glass with more soju.

"Why dono't we get out of here?" the woman asked as she confiscated the glass and tossed it back. "We can head back to my place," she suggested through the burn.

Woobin pulled her in until their lips met, his way of saying yes.

The morning came too early as Yoona made her way back to her home. She and the members of the original KAT-TU had spent the night singing karaoke and sleeping in a Jjimjilbang. They had parted ways at sunrise to head to the airport so they could return to Japan and America. As Yoona entered the front door, she noticed an extra pair of men's shoes set nicely at the entrance.

"One night, is that too much to ask," she mumbled as she wiggled her feet out of her heels and stepped into her house slippers. As she reached down to place her own shoes neatly in the lineup she heard the signature thud that came with the morning after one of her mother's little sleepovers. Figuring she'd be nice, she set up the new man's shoes so they could be readily available for the escaping boyfriend.

As she rose to her feet and stepped further into the house, she could hear the man shuffling down the stairs she debated with herself over whether she wanted to know or not, but she didn't get chance to really make a decision. As she turned to place her purse on the vanity by the stairwell she froze in shock, dropping her purse a few centimeters from the vanity.


	4. Moving On

**Chapter Four  
><strong>**Moving On**

"Please…tell me…I'm still drunk right now," she begged as she heard her mother's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Yoona? Is that you, dear?" her mother's voice asked innocently.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating right now," Yoona begged again.

"About what?" her mother questioned as she appeared next to the man Yoona was staring at and put her hand on his shoulder. "You forgot your tie, hun," she smiled kindly as she draped the tie over his head and continued to knot it for him.

Yoona's face turned bright red from anger and embarrassment. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"What ever do you mean? I swear, you're starting to sound crazy," her mother insisted.

"When I said find a way to move on I didn't mean to move on to my mother!" Yoona yelled, glaring right at Woobin who still stood frozen in his tracks. "And you!" she turned her gaze to her mother "It's bad enough that you and dad can't be faithful to one another, but why'd you have to drag him into this? He's half your age!"

"He doesn't seem to mind," her mom shrugged.

"But up until yesterday he was going to be your son-in-law," Yoona pointed out in frustration.

"And now he's not, it seemed like such a waste," her mother shrugged again. "Come on, Oppa, I'll make you some hangover soup," she instructed as she took Woobin by the hand and guided him the rest of the way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Yoona held back a gag at her mother calling a man half her age _oppa_ as the _couple_ brushed past her.

"Agassi," Yeong Gyuun, the family butler, greeted, coming around the corner, "did you just get home?"

"Unfortunately," Yoona nodded as she finally pulled the ornaments out of her hair and shook it free in frustration.

"I take it you've seen your mother and Woobin-ssi," Gyuun cringed.

"Yeah, a little warning would have been appreciated on that one," Yoona nodded. "I'm not nearly drunk or hung over enough to deal with this right now."

With a sigh, Yoona bent down, grabbed her purse off of the ground and headed upstairs to her room. She just wanted to get the image of those two out of her head but she couldn't shake it. She changed into a pair of black hip-hop pants and had "DANCE" written on the outside of the left leg in pink. She pulled on a pink tank that barely reached her pants when she stood still. She grabbed her ipod as she headed for the dance studio which just happened to be located directly above the kitchen. Inside, she found her array of dance shoes. She slipped into her low-top sneakers, plugged her ipod into the speakers and turned up the music until she couldn't hear herself think anymore.

In the kitchen, Woobin sat at the bar and watched Cheon Miji prepare some hang over soup. He heard Yoona storm up the stairs, her footsteps heavy from anger. Upstairs, her door slammed and everything went quiet for a whi.e

"Gyuun," Miji called out.

"Yes, Miji-ssi?" Gyuun answered as he came into the kitchen, referring to herself by her preferred name rather than her proper title.

"What is wrong with Yoona?" the woman asked, sounding clueless to the horror she had just exposed her child to.

"I haven't the faintest," Gyuun played along.

More door slamming came from upstairs as Yoona transferred rooms. Woobin followed her movement on the ceiling with his eyes. He had to hold back a chuckle as another door slammed right above them. He knew what was coming next as the music came on and swiftly turned up so loud that they couldn't even hold a conversation in the kitchen through the noice.

"Gyuun, go tell her to turn that racket down!" Miji instructed as she covered her ears.

Woobin held his hands up to stop him before getting up and heading for the stairs himself. This was all so amusing for him. He made it to the door of the dance studio and quietly pushed it open just enough so that he could watch her. Even with how frustrated he knew she was, he couldn't believe how gracefully she moved, falling perfectly in the pocket of the music. He just watched her with a smile on his face. When he was satisfied, he pulled the door closed again and headed back to the kitchen.

Miji gave him a questioning look but shrugged it off as he just smiled and returned to his seat. The house went silent a moment later and Yoona's footsteps on the ceiling headed for the stairs. She entered the kitchen wearing a black mid-drift zip up hoodie.

"Would you like some soup, dear?" Miji offered as she ladled out a bowl for Woobin.

Yoona shot a glare between the two before walking over to the cupboard and grabbing a plastic bag that contained a couple bottles of soju. Then, she made a hasty exit, pulling her hood up in the process.

Woobin filled a glass with some soup and followed after her quickly. He found her sitting on a bench to the side of the house. Her first bottle of soju already opened and half gone.

"What are you doing?" Woobin questioned as he pulled the bottle out of her hand and exchanged it with the glass of soup. "Drink."

"Go to hell," she replied as she shoved the soup back into his hand and reached for another bottle.

Woobin grabbed the bag before she could get into it. "This isn't healthy," he insisted, offering her the soup again.

"Yeah, well, neither is remembering what I saw in there," Yoona argued.

"You don't know what you saw," Woobin laughed.

"I don't want to know," Yoona insisted.

"Listen…"

"No, you listen," Yoon stopped him as she stood up to meet him eye to eye. "If you have any hopes of **ever** even being friends again you will stay away from my mother."

"Whoa. Someone's…"

"Don't say another word. Just get the hell out," Yoona ordered as she took her half bottle of soju back. "You can keep the others," she stated before she walked past him, ramming his shoulder in the process so that the hangover soup spilt all over him.

Woobin laughed to himself as he brushed off his suit. "That could have gone better," he muttered to himself as he shook his head. His pocket started vibrating so his fished out his phone. The caller ID read Joonpyo. "Hello?" he answered as he put the phone to his ear and started heading for the street.

"Hey, were all getting together at my place," Joonpyo announced with pride. "We can't wait to hear about your night."

Woobin could hear Jihoo and Jandi in the background. "By how calm Jandi is, I'm guessing Yijung hasn't arrived yet," he observed.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Jandi demanded.

"I'm on speaker?" Woobin asked face palming himself.

"Yep, sure are. What did Yijung do now?" Jandi demanded again.

Woobin took a deep breath to answer but paused as he heard a door open on the other end of the line.

"Nevermind…" Jandi growled and the line went dead.

Woobin cringed at the thought of the scolding and possible beating Yijung must be enduring at the moment. He flagged down a taxi and headed for the mansion of the Shinhwa group leaders.

Yoona went back inside and placed the half empty soju bottle on the counter. Her mother looked at her with an innocent smile on her face as Gyuun washed the dishes from the soup.

"Did you have a nice walk, dear?" Miji asked.

Yoona sighed in disappointment. She tapped the bar twice, unable to bring himself to say anything. Then, she turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Miji asked with a pout on her face.

"I don't know, Eomma," Yoona admitted, turning back to face her from the kitchen entrance. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You don't have to do anything…"

"Just stop," Yoona begged. "I can't handle this anymore. It was hard enough when you were going through random strangers. But Woobin…how could you? Out of all of the men out there, why'd you have to choose him?"

"He's sexy," her mom shrugged.

"He was my friend!" Yoona scowled. "But then, I guess, that wouldn't mean anything to you, now would it?"

"That's a little rude," Miji complained.

"I can't do this anymore," Yoona decided as she turned and headed upstairs.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" her mother asked as she followed her.

Yoona got to her room and started stuffing a few of her casual outfits into a bag.

"What are you doing?" Miji asked.

"I need some space," Yoona answered as she pulled her bag on. "I can't look at you. I can't breathe in this house."

Miji froze as her daughter brushed past her and headed for the door.

"Gyuun!" Miji shrieked as she chased after her.

"Yes, Miji-ssi," Gyuun answered, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. By now, Yoona had already exited the house.

"Go after her," Miji ordered. "She says she needs some space. I can't let her be alone right now" Miji begged.

"Of course," Gyuun bowed before heading out the door after Yoona.

When Woobin arrived at the mansion, Butler Lee greeted him and lead him to the room where everyone else had gathered. As they approached the door, Woobin could hear Jandi still scolding Yijung and Gaeul while they tried to verbally defend their choices and Joonpyo begged her to stop fighting. Butler Lee opened the door and the focus shifted to Woobin.

"Seonbae, how could you let him take off with her alone?" Jandi instantly turned her fury on him.

"Hey, I was too hammered to do anything," Woobin put up his hands in defense. "Besides, I was a little preoccupied."

Yijung looked relieved as the energy in the room completely shifted to excitement from the boys and concern from the girls. "So, who was this better fish?" he asked as the F4 gathered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Woobin insisted. His phone started to vibrate again so he hinted that he would get back to the conversation in a moment. "Hello?" he answered, a smile instantly appearing on his face.

The F4 boys nudged each other, instantly knowing this must be the mystery girl.

"Yoona left the house," Miji got straight to the point, concern in her voice.

"Alone?" Woobin clarified, the smile vanishing.

"Of course not, I sent Gyuun with her," Miji replied. "I didn't get the chance to tell her, did you?"

"No, she kicked me out before I had the chance to explain," Woobin answered, instantly regretting this whole thing, "not that she would have believed me if I had tried."

"What are we going to do, Woobin-ssi?" Miji whined.

"Don't worry, Miji-ssi, Gyuun isn't going to let anything happen to her, she's in good hands," Woobin sighed. He shifted to turn his back to the disappointed, shocked, and disgusted faces that now filled the room. "I'll see what I can do."

"But…"

Woobin hung up the phone.

"Her mother!" Jandi scolded, her energy from before renewed.

"That's sick, man," Joonpyo crinkled his nose at the thought.

"What's sick?" Ha Jaekyung asked as she entered the room.

"Eonni, you're back," Jandi greeted as the woman walked over to Jihoo.

"Welcome back, Jaekyung," Jihoo greeted as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What's going on around here? There's so much negative energy," Jaekyung observed.

"This sicko just spent the night with Yoona's mother because Yoona dumped him," Jandi filled her in, disgust on her face.

Jaekyung added her own look of disappointment to the group.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Woobin countered. "I did not sleep with anyone," he insisted.

"Then what was that just now?" Yijung demanded.

"I met up with Miji at the club while you and Gaeul were dancing and we came up with a plan to try to get Yoona to realize how she really feels," Woobin explained. "I did go back to her place, but we just slept, nothing else happened."

"So, did the plan work?" Joonpyo asked.

"Before we could get anywhere, Yoona got so angry we couldn't go through with it. When I tried to explain it to her, she kicked me out before I could say anything. And according to Miji, she ran away from home before she could try."

"So, what are you going to do?" Jaekyung asked.

"Gyuun is with her, so for now I think we just need to give her some space. I'll have some of my guys keep an eye on her from a distance," Woobin explained as he punched out a text to his supporters. "Anything else we try at this point will just push her farther over the edge."


	5. Woona's Number 1 Fan

**Chapter Five  
><strong>**Woona's #1 Fan**

Three months passed. Yoona kept her distance from the members of F4, avoiding places she knew they regularly hung out. She started renting a small apartment for her and Gyuun with the money from her time working in Japan, and scheduled any business-related work to avoid her family. She knew that Gyuun continuously reported back to her mother, but she just couldn't bring herself to return home. In fact, she quite enjoyed living on her own; there was a sense of freedom to it that she hadn't enjoyed since her return to Korean.

Meanwhile, Woobin kept watch over her from a distance. And, finally taking Yijung's advice, he started seeing new women in hopes that Yoona would believe that he had moved on. Word of these new women was slowly reaching Yoona and she started to feel less bitter towards her friends. In fact, she even started reaching out to Jandi again. Things were turning around, but no one could have guessed what was heading their way.

The day after the proposal fell apart, word spread like wildfire around the world through news reports and weblogs. The Woona community took a hard hit and fans took to their sites in a fury. The community was divided. Some expressed their anger for Woobin's confessions. Some criticized Yoona for being too stubborn. Others were simply heartbroken that their favorite couple was over. Others were hopeful that the two would reunite. There were many opinions flying around the net, and no one could agree on anything other than this being a tragedy.

Three months after the biggest tragedy to hit the Woona community, Hoo Dabin was in for a rude awakening. She sat watching the clock, counting down the seconds until she was finally free. For the past three months she had been forced to endure the pain, the agony, and the torture of being disconnected from the world. The night her favorite couple was to announce their engagement, Dabin had made the mistake of getting caught celebrating with enough alcohol to supply a night club in her parents' eyes. They had consequently sent her to her grandparents' house in the sequestered countryside for three months. There she had no access to any news regarding Woona.

Time was finally up, and she had finally been allowed to return to her home. Her parents had driven out and brought her back to their home, determined to be sure that she carry out her sentence to the last second. She watched the red second hand tick ever closer to the minute marker that would finally announce her freedom. She was already poised with her laptop at the ready. As soon as the time expired she lit up the computer and went to her favorite fan site to see what she had missed. Her jaw dropped farther and farther as she read the debates taking place, her heart breaking as she realized that the couple was no longer in existence. She kept reading older and older posts until she finally came to the one that gave the full story from the engagement party.

Dabin couldn't believe her eyes. She had always suspected that Woobin had fallen for Yoona. It had been obvious from the analysis of his womanizing data. Through his teenage years he had gone through woman after woman, sometimes at rates as high as thirty a month. However, after one fateful trip he was dragged on by Cheon Miji to Japan, his date count spiked to between 35 and 40 a month for half a year before slowly dwindling to only a couple a month of the next seven years. In fact, it wasn't even surprising that Woobin confessed his feelings, considering in the months leading up to the engagement party he had completely stopped seeing other woman all together.

Dabin scanned through the pictures from the engagement party. Yoona had looked like an angel in her little white dress and her doll-like makeup. However, Dabin about fainted as she laid eyes on Woobin in a perfectly fit white suit. She regained her composure and continued scanning through the pictures. The whole night was captured forever in these pictures, including the perfect moment when Woobin was on his knee placing the ring on her finger. Dabin wished she had stopped looking through the gallery at that moment as she moved through the rest and watched as Yoona turned her back on Woobin. The next few pictures rendered her speechless as she watched Woobin go after her and then Yoona turned and slapped him.

Furious, Dabin slammed her laptop shut, and started pacing her room trying to figure out what to do. Making up her mind, she started preparing herself for a new journey. She threw on a new pair of jeans, and a black, loose fitting long-sleeve shirt that had "Woona Love" written across the front in a pink heart. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, leaving the bangs out to frame her face. Satisfied with her look she grabbed her purse, stuffed her laptop and a few other necessities in it and took off for the door. She stepped into her white flip-flop sandal heels and fled the house before her parents could stop her. She went straight for the bus station and got on the first bus that would take her to Seoul.

"I shall return this evening, Agassi," Gyuun announced as he grabbed his coat. "Shall I pick up anything for dinner?"

"Nah," Yoona shook her head as she stared at her phone, trying to convince herself to push the call button. "I think I'm going out tonight."

"Good for you, Agassi," Gyuun beamed. "I shall take my leave then."

"See you later, Ahjussi," Yoona nodded as she took a breath and hit the call button, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" a voice answered after a few rings.

"Jandi," Yoona greeted, "I know you're busy, but I was wondering if we could get together. I need some non-work related human contact," she explained, getting straight to the point.

"Of course, I'll just let the guys know I've made other plans. I'm sure they'll find something to do without me," Jandi agreed readily.

"You're hanging out with them tonight?" Yoona asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'd rather come see you," Jandi reassured.

"No, wait," Yoona stopped her. "Can I just come meet you guys?"

Jandi could hardly contain her excitement. "Of course, Eonni; we're trying out a new club. I'll text you the information."

"Great, I'll meet you there," Yoona smiled. She wasn't sure she was ready for this, but she had to do something to change her current situation.

The girls hung up with one another and a few minutes later Yoona's phone vibrated with Jandi's text message. She scanned the message and proceeded to her closet to put together an outfit for the evening. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right.

Jandi sent the text message and couldn't help but celebrate to herself.

"What's got you so happy?" Joonpyo asked as he came into the room.

"Eonni is coming to the club with us tonight," Jandi informed him.

"Does she know Woobin will be there?" Joonpyo raised his eyebrow.

"Of course she knows," Jandi waved it off. "I think she's trying to move past all of this. Should we tell the others?"

"Nah, let it be a surprise," Joonpyo shook his head, getting a sneaky grin on his face.

"What are you plotting now?" Jandi demanded, getting suspicious as her husband exited the room.

"Nothing," Joonpyo replied as he picked up speed to avoid getting caught.

Fearing her husband's childish antics, Jandi figured she better at least warn Woobin of the new addition to their gathering. She reached for her phone only to find it missing.

"Goo Joonpyo!" she yelled as she took off after him. "How dare you steal my phone!"

"Well I can't let you get in the way of my fun," Joonpyo replied with a snicker.

Dabin arrived at the Seoul station and pulled out her cell phone to start searching the fan sites for information to help her locate her target. From everything she read she could tell that Yoona had left her family home shortly after the break up, but everyone was still in such a tizzy over the break up that no one seemed to know where she lived now.

"Some fans you are," she mumbled to herself as she hit the power button on her phone to turn the screen black before stuffing it into her pocket. "How am I supposed to do anything if I can't even find her?"

"Who are you looking for?" an older man asked, as he approached her.

She looked at him with stern eyes at first but then recognized him, "You were on the bus just now," she observed.

"Yes, I was," the man chuckled. "I thought you were coming to visit your friend. Isn't she going to come get you?"

"Um…well…it's more of a surprise visit," Dabin answered. "And, I forgot that she recently moved."

"Oh, well why don't you call your friend?"

"I forgot her phone number…?" Dabin couldn't hide the question in her voice. "All right, fine, I don't really know her," she admitted. She always had been bad at lying to people, especially adults. "It's my favorite artist."

"So you're a stalker," the man gave her a look.

"Am not!" Dabin defended herself. "All right, so here's the thing. About three months ago, my favorite artist was supposed to get engaged to the most handsome man in Korea. However, when he told her he loved her she broke the whole thing off and they've dropped off the radar ever since. And, of course, I was stupid enough to let my parents catch me celebrating before it actually happened, so I've been cut off from everything until today. So now, I have to fix all of this."

"Ah, I see," the man chuckled again. "You must be one of those Woona fans."

"I am _not_ _just_ _one of those Woona fans_," she scowled. "I am the _number one_ Woona fan," she boasted.

"Well, I'm sure Tae Yoona would love to meet you," the man nodded with a smile.

"Wait, you know Tae Yoona?" Dabin's eyes lit up.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was on my way to pay her a visit myself," the old man explained. "Although, I just got a call from my wife and it turns out I have to run an errand before returning to my hometown, and I'm afraid I don't have time to do both before my bus comes."

"That's too bad," Dabin pointed out, unable to connect the dots of how this had anything to do with her.

"I have an idea," the man looked like a light just went off in his head. "What if I give you directions to Yoona's new home so you can go visit her, and you could take this gift to her from my wife," he suggested, holding out a medium sized gift bag that had tissue paper coming out of the top.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Dabin's eyes lit up again in hope.

"Well, really, you'd be doing something for me, so I'm sure it's even," the man nodded his head as he handed over the gift. "Just, be careful, it's fragile."

"Of course, I'll protect it with my life," Dabin reassured him. "Where does she live?"

The man wrote down directions to Yoona's new apartment and the two of them parted ways.


	6. Reunion

**Chapter Six  
><strong>**Reunion**

Joonpyo and Jandi were the first to arrive at the club. Joonpyo still kept Jandi's cell phone hostage so that she couldn't ruin the surprise. Next to arrive was Jihoo with Jaekyung on his arm.

"Guess who's coming tonight," Jandi blurted out as soon as she saw him.

"Who?" Jaekyung asked.

"Yoona," Jandi announced sending Jaekyung into an excited squeal.

"Does Woobin know?" Jihoo asked as he pulled out his phone.

Joonpyo confiscated his phone as well before he could call anyone. "It's our secret," he teased.

Jihoo shrugged as he had a seat in the booth the married couple had saved. He still wasn't much of a club person but it was always fun to hang out with his friends, especially when they started plotting against one another.

Next to arrive was Yijung and, to Jandi's dismay, Gaeul. The two were still in the midst of their on-again cycle and Jandi was just waiting for them to break up again so she could help to clean up the pieces. Their relationship was one that made her extremely nervous all of the time, but they kept insisting that they were together for the long haul…just like every time before.

"Cell phones," Joonpyo demanded, holding out his hand.

Without questioning it, Yijung and Gaeul reached into their pockets and handed over their devices. Then, as they sat down, they looked to Jandi's glaring eyes for answers.

Giving in, Jandi answered their question, "Yoona is coming out tonight and he doesn't want Woobin to find out until they gets here."

Their heads bobbed in understanding. "Well, if it's going to be one of those nights, we'd better get the alcohol over here," Yijung commented.

"Wait, have you thought this through?" Gaeul perked up.

"Thought what through?" Joonpyo laughed.

"Well, what if Woobin doesn't show up with a date and Yoona does? Or what if Woobin has a date but Yoona doesn't? Or what if they both bring a date?" Gaeul starts listing off potential problems. "Or even if neither of them brings a date? What are we going to do about it? It's going to be awkward enough having them in the same room with their history."

Everyone around the table froze upon this realization. But, Joonpyo broke the silence with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jandi demanded.

"You're all forgetting the most important thing," Joonpyo gloated. "The two of them love each other, so it doesn't matter if they have dates or not, just being together they'll start to rekindle their relationship."

"You're forgetting one big detail," Yijung sighed.

"Impossible," Joonpyo denied.

"Her stubbornness," Yijung clarified.

"Who's stubbornness?" Yoona asked as she appeared behind Joonpyo, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Eonni," Jandi greeted as she and Jaekyung made their way out of the booth to give her a hug.

"It's good to see you guys too," Yoona laughed as she hugged them back. "So…" she started, trying to get the awkward moment over with, "where's the rest of the gang?"

"Rest of the…? Oh Woobin, he'll be here soon," Joonpyo assured her. "And boy is he going to be surprised," he chuckled to himself.

"Surprised? He doesn't know I'm here?" Yoona's eyes widened. "Maybe I should go," she suggested. She knew how hard this was for her, she couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to get caught off guard with something like this.

"No, stay," Jaekyung begged as she kept hold of her arm. "Woobin will be okay," she promised.

"Yeah, he's been seeing some chick lately," Yijung encouraged. "He's really taken your words to heart about moving on."

"That's good," Yoona smiled, trying to hide her nerves. "Although, I guess that makes me the only one flying solo tonight."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to go find you someone," Jaekyung smiled as she started trying to lead her to the dance floor.

"Wait, wait," Yoona begged as she resisted.

"Oh come on, with that body it won't take long," Jaekyung encouraged looking Yoona up and down, "especially looking like that."

Jaekyung was referring to the white one off shoulder cocktail dress with black sequins along the top hem that she wore as a shirt by pulling the mini skirt up over her jean shorts. She wore a simple pair of brown boots that came up to just below her knees.

"Oh stop," Yoona blushed as she played with the two loose bracelets on her left wrist.

"No, I'm serious; you look amazing," Jaekyung insisted, "especially since you haven't been on the club scene for a while."

"Whoa, who's the hot babe?" Woobin's voice stopped Yoona from responding. She had mentally prepared for their encounter but she instantly froze upon hearing his voice. "Is Yijung already back to his flirtatious ways?"

"Excuse you?" Gaeul glared daggers at him.

"Kidding, kidding," Woobin put his hands up in defense. "But seriously, who's the extra?"

"Extra?" Yoona broke free from her frozen trap. "Is that anyway to talk about your ex-fiancé?" she asked as she turned to look at him. That's when she laid eyes on the woman latched to Woobin's arm and she froze again. Lucky for her, her mocking look froze onto her face instead of a look of shock.

The girl beside Woobin had long brown wavy hair that was parted to the left with grown out sweeping bangs. She wore a dark blue, long-sleeve, skin tight mini dress with a low neckline in the shape of a U that accented her chest. She completed her look with a pair of knee-high black boots that had a nice heel to them.

"Who's this?" the woman asked, hugging Woobin's arm tighter, pulling it closer to her chest.

Woobin was just as frozen as Yoona felt. His heart pounded a little at the site of her. He had wanted to see her so badly over the last three months, but the sudden encounter was almost too much. Joonpyo held in a satisfied chuckle as he watched the two attempt to interact with one another.

"Woobin-ssi," the girl whined as she shook him by his arm.

"Tae Yoona," Woobin snapped out of it. He cleared his throat quickly and turned his attention to the girl on his arm. "I mean, this is Tae Yoona. We were almost engaged," he introduced. "And this," he turned back towards Yoona as he presented the girl to her, "is Yoon Mira."

The girl flashed a confident smile as she grabbed his hand and forced him to lead her through a turn to show off.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," Yoona smiled, regaining control over herself. "How long have you two been seeing one another?" she asked casually.

"Six weeks today," Mira answered excitedly.

"Wow, that's quite the long term relationship," Yoona congratulated. "And, I've got to say, this one's a definite improvement on your last selection," she crossed her arms.

"You haven't gotten over that yet?" Woobin sighed.

Yoona's jaw dropped for a split second before she shook her head. "Maybe it was too early for this," she suggested as she turned back to her table of friends. "This was a mistake, I'm sorry guys," she apologized before trying to turn to leave.

Jaekyung grabbed her arm to stop her. "Don't leave," she pouted. "Come on, you don't even have to see him, let's go dance."

"I just don't…"

"Yeah, don't mind me," Woobin insisted as he wrapped his arm around Mira's waist. "I'm moving on, just like you suggested."

"Fine," Yoona breathed out, unlatching her arm from Jaekyung's grasp.

With that, Yoona turned and marched out onto the dance floor. Jaekyung looked back at the girls at the table to see if any of them would join her, but when she turned back to the dance floor she had already lost sight of Yoona.

"Where'd she…?" she asked nervously.

"Let's go dance," Mira begged as she tugged on Woobin's arm again.

With a shrug, he followed her to the dance floor secretly hoping he wouldn't see Yoona dancing with another man.

As soon as they left, Joonpyo burst into laughter.

"Did I just miss something?" Gaeul blinked, trying to figure out what was so funny.

"That was hilarious," Joonpyo insisted. "Yoona and Mira are obviously jealous of one another and Woobin's face when he saw it was Yoona!"

Jandi rubbed her face, sometimes Joonpyo was just embarrassing. "This was your big plan?" she asked, actually kind of disappointed.

"You didn't think that was funny?"

"No, that was awkward," Jandi insisted. "Now give us back our phones."

Rolling his eyes, Joonpyo unloaded his pockets of everyone's cell phones. "You guys have no sense of humor," he complained.

"No, we just don't place torturing our friends in the humor category," Jaekyung corrected.

"Yep, I'm gonna need some alcohol," Yijung announced again as he climbed out of the booth with Gaeul. "Anyone else want something? Jihoo? Jandi?"

"No, we'd better not, the hospital might call," Jihoo answered.

"Yeah, we're a little short staffed so we're supposed to be on call in case anything happens," Jandi explained further.

Yijung shook his head. What was the point of going clubbing if you couldn't drink? He and Gaeul headed for the bar hand in hand, making Jandi roll her eyes, she still wasn't used to the two of them being together again.

Gyuun arrived back at the apartment to find a girl in her late teens sitting against the wall. He looked around for a moment, trying to think of who she could possibly be waiting for, he had never seen her before.

"Are you alright, haksaeng?" he asked as he stood in front of her.

The girl looked up at him and her eyes got wide in excitement. "You're Yeong Gyuun, aren't you?!" she exclaimed as she shot to her feet.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he answered nervously as the girl proceeded to turn, latch arms with him and take a selfie with her smart phone before he could object.

"Oh my gosh, my friends are never going to believe that I actually met THE Yeong Gyuun!" she continued to ramble as she started thumbing her phone screen crazily. "This is so going on my blog. My friends will be so jealous."

"What is it that you want, haksaeng?" Gyuun asked more forcefully as he jerked the phone out of her hand.

"Hey!" she complained, putting on a pouty face.

"Answer the question," he taunted as he shook the phone above her head, he knew just how to deal with kids these days, always obsessed with their technology.

"I was waiting for Yoona to come home," she answered, reaching for her phone.

"Is Agassi aware of your visit?" Gyuun asked, pulling the phone away again.

"Of course she is," she lied.

"That's strange, she didn't mention anything to me," he pointed out, giving her the look that said he knew she was lying.

"It's a surprise for her birthday?" the girl tried again.

"Leave the address of where you are staying and I shall let Agassi know as soon as she returns."

"But that'll ruin the surprise!" the girl insisted. "Can't I please just wait inside?"

"Absolutely not, this is Agassi's sanctuary. To let you in without her approval would go against everything a butler stands for," Gyuun refused, a little offended by the request.

"Then how about you just tell me where she is and I can go see her there," Dabin tried to compromise.

"That's a no go," he shook his head. "Now, either leave your contact information and leave at once, or leave and try again at another time."

"Fine," Dabin pouted as she held out the bag.

"What is this?" Gyuun asked, suspicious.

"An old man who was on his way to visit Yoona had to do other things so I told him I'd deliver this," she explained.

Gyuun gave her a questioning look, but sensing that she wasn't lying this time he smiled and took the bag. "I shall see to it that she gets it," he assured her as he returned her phone.

With that, Dabin stormed off. Now she was even more determined than before to succeed in her mission.

**Authors Note:** So, as stated in the description to this story, this was originally a NaNoWriMo attempt, and as is obvious with this being posted on November 23rd I am not succeeding in reaching my 50,000 word count for this month. This happened because I am a college senior holding two jobs and classes/work got really involved this month. I plan on continuing this story of course, even though I couldn't make the mark. It's just going to be a little slower. My next update will probably come in December. I apologize :( I am so happy that I have some dedicated readers, it's exciting. But sadly, school and work come first. I'll get another chapter up as soon as possible!


End file.
